The present invention relates generally to a cyber learning, conferencing, meeting system that increases user participation and involvement. In this application, the words teacher, professor, moderator, speaker, trainer, and similar terms are used interchangeably. Also the words student, participant, attendee, trainee, and similar terms are used interchangeably. The word user represents the members of any of the two groups above. It is understood that the description of the present invention is characterized in the context of courses and classes for simplicity without loss of generality of applications to other arrangements and settings.
One important application of the present invention is to transmit audio and video feeds from a location to users across a network. Despite technological advances and widespread use of the Internet for distant education, the on-line courses and the cyber learning/conferencing concept faces the following limitations:                Online courses/meetings are suitable for conceptual subjects that do not have laboratory elements.        It is difficult to deliver online courses/conferences if not impossible for subjects with hands-on activities such as technology, engineering or sciences, in which laboratory experimentation is an integral part.        In dual-mode courses/meetings with hands-on or laboratory components that encompass both on-site and off-site participants, the on-site students and attendees may have the opportunity to interact with the instructor and other on-site attendees on a particular lab experiment. However, the remote or off-site students or participants' opportunity to interact in real-time and in a synchronous manner with the instructor, on-site peers, or other off-site attendees is limited. Therefore, interactive collaboration and group experimentation and activities are impractical for all but the on-site students.        